1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a Hinged Dorsal Carpal Tunnel Brace. More specifically, the present invention provides a dorsal carpal tunnel brace having a hinge and allowing increased mobility and utility of a patient utilizing the brace.
2. Description of the Related Art
Carpal Tunnel Syndrome (CTS) is a disorder caused by compression of a median nerve in the wrist that causes numbness or prickling in the hand. Left untreated, carpal tunnel syndrome can cause extreme pain, reduced hand dexterity, and, in rare cases, paralysis. Carpal tunnel syndrome is the most commonly reported repetitive stress injury. Carpal tunnel syndrome results from repetitive and forceful movements that can swell these tendons in the carpal tunnel, pinching the median nerve. Repetitive wrist movements that cause the wrist to bend at an awkward angle can also place pressure on the median nerve. Common repetitive activities that cause carpal tunnel syndrome include frequent or prolonged use of vibrating power tools or tools that require a strong hand grip, such as pitchforks or shovels, gripping the steering wheel of automobiles or other machinery, and typing or playing musical instruments.
The median nerve travels from the forearm into the hand through a carpal tunnel in the wrist. The bottom and sides of this tunnel are formed by wrist bones and the top of the tunnel is covered by a strong band of connective ligament tissue. The median nerve and nine tendons that move the fingers pass through the carpal tunnel. These tendons may enlarge and swell under some circumstances. If the swelling is sufficient it may cause the median nerve to be pressed up against this strong ligament which may result in numbness, tingling in the hand, clumsiness or pain described above. Alternatively, distortion of the carpal tunnel over an extended period of time may cause compression, irritation, or inflammation of the median nerve causing extreme discomfort to the patient resulting in long-term loss of mobility of the wrist.
Carpal tunnel syndrome can be treated by decreasing repetitive hand and wrist use, splinting the wrist to keep it from bending at an awkward angle, treating any medical conditions known to contribute to the problem, or anti-inflammatory drugs. If these methods do not relieve symptoms or if the syndrome is severe enough to cause progressive hand weakness and loss of feeling, surgery is usually recommended.
Since most patients dislike surgery and pharmaceutical treatments are relatively expensive, immobilization through splinting is typically chosen as the first option for treatment. Various prior art orthotic braces utilize rigid one piece designs to immobilize a patients hand. These devices severely limit everyday tasks that many people take for granted. Moreover, orthotic braces or splints are often worn during daytime hours while patients may be in a work environment. One deficiency of typical one-piece unitary brace designs is that these braces do not allow radial and ulnar motion that is, pivoting of the hand about a substantially vertical axis because doctors want to limit extension and flexion movement of the patient. Therefore one piece unitary braces severely limit patients' everyday tasks. Even further, most prior art one piece brace designs are volar positioned braces which means the braces extend along the lower surface of the arm rather than the upper surface of the arm. As a result, a portion of these braces typically engages the patients palm inhibiting use of the palm, which further limits everyday function and tasks.
Given the foregoing, it will be appreciated that a carpal tunnel brace is necessary which is dorsally positioned during use and allows radial and ulnar motion of the users hand to provide a least restrictive device to everyday functions and tasks.